1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holster for holding a hammer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holster for attaching to a leg of a user and holding a hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hammer holsters have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,419 to Vanish teaches a tool holster comprising a clasp member adapted to be detachably secured to the clothing of a wearer, and a coiled wire spring loop member mounted on said clasp member and resiliently standing in an approximately horizontal plane when free of a tool, and occupying a downwardly and inwardly bent position when a tool is positioned therein with its handle extending through the loop of the loop member, the outer edge of the loop member when holding a tool being considerably lower than said horizontal position and the resiliency of said coiled wire causing the outer depressed end of the loop member to grip inwardly against the tool and cause the tool to be held close to the wearer's body, the clasp member including a pair of integrally connected outer and inner flat members resiliently urged toward each other, the outer member having a band pressed outwardly therefrom and integral with the outer member at both ends, the mounting of the loop member on the clasp member including an end portion at each end of the loop portion extending downwardly at approximately right angles to the main body of the loop member when free of a tool, said end portions being tightly gripped between said band and said outer flat member with said end portions substantially in contact with each other sidewise.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,824 to Kilpatrick teaches a holder for a hammer of the type including a head and a reduced diameter shank, a body member including a back wall, a front wall, a bottom wall, first and second spaced parallel side walls, there being an arcuate recess in said body member defining a chamber for receiving the hammer head, said first side wall being provided with an arcuate cutout for the projection therethrough of said shank, said cutout being of smaller size than said recess whereby said head abuts the inner surface of said first side wall to prevent accidental displacement of the head out of said chamber, a spring member having one end secured to said first side wall, a bar having one end secured to said spring member, there being a slot in said second side wall, the outer end of said bar being of reduced size and projecting through said slot and out beyond said second wall, an L-shaped keeper including a leg pivotally connected to said second side wall, an arm arranged at right angles with respect to said leg and extending therefrom, a pivot pin extending through said leg and through said second side wall, and a spring member having one end connected to said keeper and its other end connected to said pivot pin, there being a pair of cutouts in said leg defining a pair of teeth for engaging the outer end of said bar.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,590 to Bohlsen teaches a hammer holster for carrying a hammer with its handle in an upstanding position with relation to the head thereof, said holster comprising a generally vertically disposed back plate having front and rear faces, an upwardly opening elongated pocket secured to the front face of the lower portion of said back plate, said pocket being of a length generally approximating the length of said hammer head and adapted to receive the head of said hammer so that the handle thereof is disposed adjacent said back plate, hammer head retaining means at one end of said pocket adapted to retain one end of said hammer head and limiting upward movement thereof, and hammer handle retaining means connected to said back plate and adapted to limit transverse movement of said hammer handle when said hammer head is received within said pocket, said hammer handle retaining means comprising a lug secured to said backing plate and mounted for pivotal movements into and out of engagement with the hammer handle when the hammer is carried by said holster.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,277 to Hodelka teaches a holster for supporting a hammer, handle upward, from the rear pocket of a workman's trousers. A sheath which receives the head of the hammer is affixed to the lower end of a rigid backing plate. A spring steel, handle retaining clip is attached to the backing plate above the sheath. A second rigid plate, which is inserted into the rear pocket, is attached to the upper edge of the backing plate.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,716 to Riley teaches a releasable device for holding a tool in a holder, the tool for example being a hammer held in a hammer holder commonly used in the construction industry and having a loop loosely holding the hammer. The device is of flexible, stretchable material and has an aperture which may be pulled over a portion of the tool such as the hammer head to hold the tool to the holder. The device is secure to the loop of the hammer holder. Preferably, the device is a strip of flexible stretched material with an aperture and a series of holes and slits which permit the strap to be able to be looped around the hammer holder loop. The loop is releasably secured to a portion of the tool such as the head of the hammer.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,739 B1 to Pursley et al. teaches a device for securing a T-shaped tool such as a hammer to the leg of a user in a position which provides complete freedom of movement of hands and feet while carrying the tool and permits the user to remove the tool from the device with the same hand employed to use the tool.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for hammer holsters have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.